Billboards are well known devices used to display large format messages. The messages may be located on one or more sheets of material that are located on or adjacent to the panel or panels that extend across the frame of the billboard.
Typically, the sheet or sheets of material are pulled across the panel or panels so that the sheet(s) are taut. This tensioning step ensures that the sheet(s) are properly positioned on the frame, properly secured on the frame and it creates a sign that is aesthetically pleasing.
There are a variety of prior art tensioning systems that cooperate with the billboard frame to provide tension to the sheet(s) to accomplish the foregoing objectives. Unfortunately, the billboard frame often must be highly modified to accommodate the various tensioning systems. The modifications require a large amount of additional hardware that must be added to the frame. This extra hardware is both expensive in terms of the parts themselves as well as the labor required to install the many parts of the system. The large number of parts is also problematic because the parts may be installed in the wrong location on the billboard and/or the parts may be lost during delivery or installation. Additionally, the added parts are often prone to rusting, which may diminish the aesthetic value of the entire system, result in premature failure and result in increased repair or replacement efforts.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages of the prior art it would be advantageous for a guide and anchor system for a billboard tensioning system to be cost effective both in terms of parts and labor. It would also be advantageous for the system to have a minimum number of parts to minimize potential part loss and installation problems. Preferably, the system would also be readily compatible with any of the available, or future, tensioning systems. It would also be advantageous for the system to be effective but simple to use. Additionally, it would be advantageous for the system to be robust and weather resistant.